


A Little Fall Of Rain

by joyouswolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I couldn't resist, M/M, No one dies don't worry, Pre-Slash, please forgive the cheesy Les Mis title, some blood but not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyouswolves/pseuds/joyouswolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they go out hunting for a rogue omega in a rainstorm and things do not go Stiles' way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fall Of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere between the time Melissa finds out and the Sheriff does.

It was pouring down fucking rain and Stiles was really beginning to question who was the trouble maker in this relationship. Sure, it was Stiles who suggested they go out looking for dead bodies in the woods, but it was Scott's fault they were out here right now. Doing what? Looking for the wayward omega who'd been killing people around town. Why look for it? According to Scott, to offer to help. Right.

Stiles snorted indignatly as he picked his way through the underbrush. Yeah the omega needed their help. Like a whole in it's head. It started thundering and Stiles began seriously doubting his best friend's decision making skills. This was fucking ridiculous. He was tramping through mud and brush and thistles looking for an angry omega that likely didn't want his help but rather to take a decent sized chunk out of him. Fucking brilliant. At least he knew Derek and Scott were out here too. And they probably smelled like wet dog to boot. So there.

"Well, hello Little Red." Someone said, voice snarling and barely human. Stiles had thought wearing a red hoodie in a pack of wolves was ironic and humourous, but hearing the dark laugh the wolf behind him let out...Stiles began to reconsider.

"Where are your wolves?" The omega asked, and Stiles turned to face him.

"Close." Stiles said. It was a lie, and judging by the sadistic grin that spread across the omega's face, he knew. Truth was, Stiles had no idea where the rest of his pack was.

"Are they now?" Asked the omega. "I don't think so. Let's find out." The wolf stepped forward, claws and fangs extending, eyes glowing...red?

"You're not.."

"An omega? I am, but I am also an alpha. I may not have the strength of a pack behind me, but I am strong enough." The omega leapt then, and it was only by pure luck that Stiles moved fast enough to raise his bat and strike.

The bat bent where it hit the wolf's head, and it didn't seem to do much damage. However, the few precious seconds the wolf spent in shock were enough for Stiles to start running.

"Scott!! Scott, where are you? Scott!" Stiles yelled. He hoped the pack was close enough to hear him, because he wasn't dumb enough to think he could outrun a werewolf.

"Scott?! Derek!?" Stiles stopped, hearing an answering howl and trying to figure out where it was coming from. The omega barreled into him at full speed then, claws biting into Stiles' side. Stiles yelped in pain and surprise, struggling to get away, to get back up and run. The werewolf grabbed Stiles' leg as he managed to gain his feet, claws scratching down Stiles' calf. Stiles kicked him off and starting running again.

He didn't get far. Between the rain and the way he kept looking back over his shoulder, Stiles never saw the hillside coming. By the time his feet were sliding down the muddy slope, it was too late. He didn't fall gracefully. He tried to roll, but the slope was too steep and rocky. He bounced all the way down, hitting his head and knocking the air out of his lungs. He came to a stop a few feet away from the hill, rolling onto his back and staring up at the sky.

It seemed the sky really had opended up, and Stiles watched the storm break open. Over the sound of wind and thunder, he thought he could hear growling and fighting. He couldn't be sure. He tried once to get up, but the ground around him was slick and everything hurt. Stiles settled on his back and started counting rain drops. Somewhere around drop number fourty-two the world started going blurry at the edges.

"No, just go home, Scott! You're already in enough trouble!!" Derek's voice pulled Stiles back into awareness. "Scott, just go! I'm, the alpha, this is my responsibility anyway! Stiles will be fine!"

Stiles wanted to shout too. To tell Scott that Derek was right, just go. Scott's mom was probably already really mad, and someone needed to cover for him with his dad too. But he was really tired and really cold, so he stayed where he was and shivered instead. He figured Scott must've gone anyway, because Derek came into view, stooping down next to Stiles, searching him for injuries. He scanned the claw marks briefly before checking Stiles' head over far more thoroughly. He couldn't find any cuts or abrasions, and Stiles showed no signs of a concussion. It looked like the only things to be concerned about were the scratches and how cold Stiles was.

"Will you be able to walk back to the car?" Derek asked. Stiles tried to answer, but when he opened his mouth to speak his teeth just started chattering instead. Derek seemed to take that as a 'no'. He slid one arm beneath Stiles' knees, the other curling tight around his shoulders.

"Is anything broken?" Derek asked, wanting to be as sure as possible before he moved Stiles. Stiles shook his head, he didn't think he'd broken anything when he fell. Derek nodded and picked him up, tucking Stiles in close to his chest almost as if to sheild him from the weather. Stiles smirked at the thought, seeing as he couldn't possibly get any more rain soaked. He was thankful though, Derek was warm despite the weather, and Stiles rested his head against the wolf and soaked up as much residual heat as possible.

It seemed like almost no time had passed and then Derek was buckling him into the front of his Jeep. Derek rummaged around in the back for a while, and managed to find a blanket Stiles didn't even know he had in there. He tucked the blanket close around Stiles' sides and cranked up the heat as they drove. It didn't help much, and Stiles was still shivering, almost numb with the cold.

"Derek..." Stiles said, suddenly realizing something. "He was...an alpha."

"Yeah. Alphas can be omegas too. They just aren't as strong." Derek said, glancing over at Stiles.

"No, it's not...he scratched me Derek. I read online about people being turned by scratches." He said. "Am I, I mean will I..?"

"It's rare Stiles." Derek said quickly. "And I don't think your cuts were deep enough."

"Mmmkay." Stiles said.

"Don't worry about it." Derek said, his voice almost soft. Stiles nodded but remained silent for the rest of the drive.

Thankfully Peter wasn't around when they got to the loft. Stiles was in no mood to deal with Derek's fucked-in-the-head uncle. Me might've mumbled something along those lines because Derek huffed, almost like he agreed.

It was surprising to find the loft got running water. The water was only warm but it felt like fire against his chilled skin. Derek was being extremely careful as he washed Stiles. One hand cupped the back of Stiles' head, supporting his neck as they stood in the shower. He scrubbed the dirt and grime off Stiles' body with care, wrinkling his nose as he uncovered the claw marks.

They really weren't deep enough to turn Stiles, but they were red and raised and obviously infected already. He'd have to have Scott get ahold of some antibiotics. He washed the cuts out slowly and thoroughly, making sure they were very well cleaned. Stiles watched Derek while he worked, his brow furrowed as if he were concerned. And then Stiles realized, Derek was concerned. He was worried for Stiles and the thought made Stiles warm inside.

Stiles liked the sweater Derek gave him. It was worn soft and too big on him, the sleeves swallowing up his hands entirely. He cuddled into it as Derek sat him down on his bed. Stiles watched the storm rage from outside the loft's huge windows. The view was incredible from here, which was probably the place's only redeeming feature. From his place on the bed, Stiles heard Derek talking on the phone, but didn't bother listening in. When he finally got sick of watching the storm, Stiles settled down in Derek's bed and let himself slip off to sleep.

Derek spent almost half an hour on the phone with Scott, and eventually with Scott's mom. Melissa had been on duty at the hospital when Scott handed the phone to her and explained the extent of Stiles' injuries. In a clipped tone she'd said she would be right over. Derek tried to protest, to say that it was fine, he and Scott could handle it, but she hung up on him. Derek took a glass of water in to Stiles, only to find him asleep. Derek sat down on the edge of the bed and tried not to smile at the way Stiles scrunched his nose up in his sleep.

It wasn't an hour later that Melissa McCall stormed into the loft, a sheepish looking Scott in tow.

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital in the first place!" Was the first thing she said. Stiles blinked awake, looking more than a little dazed. Melissa tugged the covers off him to look at Stiles' wounds. Derek hadn't bandaged them. When he'd realised that Melissa would have to come no matter what he figured he'd leave the possibility of stitches up to her. They weren't bleeding any more, anyway.

"You're right, they're infected. But thankfully not too deep. Do you know how bad this could have gotten if you hadn't noticed it, really boys what were you thinking!" Melissa said, as she went about recleaning Stiles' cuts. "Really, I might have expected something like this from Scott, but you, Derek, are a grown man! You should have known better. I guess you're just lucky the hospital is so short staffed, I might not have been able to get these otherwise and then you'd have had to take him in anyway. Honestly, what were you thinking?"

Derek was grateful she was talking more to herself than to him, as he didn't have an answer for her. He didn't know why he hadn't taken Stiles to the hospital. With Melissa in the know she probably could have been convinced to keep this a secret. The sheriff wouldn't have had to find out. Why hadn't he just taken Stiles to the hospital?

"How did they get infected so fast?" Scott asked. It was the first thing he'd said since they got here. He was probably grounded and trying to keep the damage minimal.

"It doesn't take long." Melissa answered, shooting Scott a look that made him look like he wanted to disappear. "A wound is infected as soon as microbes and bacteria get it. It can start showing symptoms within a couple of hours. Animal scratches get infected really easily as well."

"Oh." Scott said dumbly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and backed off a couple steps after that.

"You won't need stitches, but you will need to be careful not to open them again." Melissa told Stiles. "Derek, change the dressing often and rub some of this on the wounds. It's an antibiotic cream. I'm going to give him something for pain, just for tonight. He shouldn't need it after that. I will warn you though, he has a low drug tolerance. This one hasn't made him sick yet, but he does get a little light headed."

Derek nodded and set the extra bandages and atibiotic cream on the bedside table. Melissa finished wrapping Stiles' wounds up and tucked him back in. The way she smiled at him reminded Derek the way his own mother used to look at him.

"You're lucky it wasn't more serious." Melissa said, looking Derek straight in the eye. "Next time, no matter what, you take him to the hospital."

"I will." Derek promised. After giving Stiles the pain medication, and leaving Derek with a few more instructions about making sure the wound stayed clean and dry and that Stiles stayed hydrated, Melissa left. Scott, who'd been sitting beside Stiles letting his friend yammer on about some movie or another, had to be dragged behind her.

"Come sit by me." Stiles requested after they'd left.

"You should go to sleep." Derek said. But he still crossed the room to sit beside Stiles.

"Nooooo, come _here_." Stiles said, tugging at Derek with even less coordination than usual. Derek snorted, low drug tolerance indeed, but let himself be reposisitioned. As it turned out, Stiles had only wanted to use Derek as an extension of the furnature. Once he had Derek where he wanted him, he flopped on top of him and refused to be moved. Derek only pretended to be disgruntled.

"You were worried about me." Stiles sang. "You don't hate me."

"No I don't." Derek said.

"Well, you don't have to sound so sad about it." Stiles said, "Hey c'mere!" Stiles tugged Derek's face down to his level. Derek didn't have time to wonder what Stiles was going to do before Stiles was kissing him. Or trying to. He kind of missed the first time, but he corrected himself and then they were kissing. Derek knew Stiles was drugged and he probably didn't mean it, but that didn't stop him from humming against Stiles lips and leaning into the kiss. There were no fireworks, no choir of angels, but something in the kiss felt right to Derek. The feeling only dampened by the fact that non-drugged Stiles didn't care for him at all.

Stiles pulled away slightly and started giggling.

"I like you." Stiles said, nodded and leaned in for another kiss.

"No." Derek said, shaking his head.

"Why?" Stiles whined, pouting a bit.

"Because you're high on pain medication, Stiles." Derek said.

"So? I still like you." Stiles said firmly. "I like you a lot." Derek hoped that was true. He really hoped that was true. But he didn't say that. Instead he tucked Stiles down further into the blankets and wrapped an arm around him.

"We'll see about that." He said, pressing a soft kiss to Stiles' temple.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Also, I do not have a beta but I am really big on grammar, so if you spot a mistake, I would love you forever for pointing it out to me! Thanks! :)


End file.
